


When All The Colour's Gone

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [2]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks, Pre-World Tour, fading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Poppy and Branch got their colours back and so did all the trolls in the cookpot. Except for Maude.Prequel to a very long fic I'll be releasing soon
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Trollsona [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Kudos: 6





	When All The Colour's Gone

She watched, the first flutterings of hope in her chest, bright and full despite the darkness of the opressive cooking pot they were trapped in. Colours were spreading, trolls finding hope while Branch and Poppy sang, voices rising and falling together. The inside of the ornate pot became too bright, the interior sparkling so much she closed her eyes, one arm covering her face until the song finished. She peeked out between her fingers, gasping in shock at the sight of Branch's true colours. She looked down at herself, bright eyed and full of wondrous hope only for something cold and paralysing to fill her chest while something inside it broke. No colours adorned her skin, her dark greys still the only thing she saw but before she could even begin to panic the pot began to open. Fear and determination filled every trolls very souls, only for many to shout in shock as the pot tipped over, a familiar, soft voice begging for them all to run. "Bridget!" She and Poppy both cried out, rushing forwards, two trolls reaching for their friend before she gave them that soft, sad smile and turned to face the music.

Despite the near painful feeling of ice encasing her heart and the sinking in her gut, Maude followed Poppy and Branch to rescue their soft-spoken Bergen friend.

Only once they were back in their village did she let herself clutch at her chest, finally away from all the trolls she'd so desperately wanted to sing with, but not been able to, tears streaming down her colourless cheeks while she staggered into her pod. Her hoodie dress was the first thing to go, pulled off and tossed away from herself, still reeking of the tiny cage she and the others had been kept in, and then the scrunchie in her hair. Her black tangles tumbled down around her and she pulled on them, tugging them tight around herself like curtains while she sunk to the floor, gasping for breath between heaving sobs that rattled her aching chest. 

It felt like forever before the heartbreak became tolerable, hands shakily releasing her hair and tenderly pushing it away from her tear stained, puffy face. Her legs shook when she stood, forcing herself to get up and walk to her bedroom, only to pause when she came face to face with her reflection. Confusion became the most prominent emotion, brows furrowing while she leaned forward, rubbing at the splotch of what looked like white paint over her heart. The bewilderment grew when it didn't flake or smudge, not a single speck in her fingers. Understanding trickled slowly through her exhausted mind and the sinking feeling in her gut, the ice in her veins became still, suddenly pausing while her mind came to grips with what she was seeing.

"I'm fading" she whispered, breath leaving her in a tired sigh, red rimmed eyes finally looking away from her reflection to stare down at the ink-like splatter of white over her sluggishly beating heart. She tugged a shirt on from off the floor, back-tracking through her pod away from the bedroom and back to the kitchen, moving on autopilot while her head emptied of everything except the word "fading" which was stuck on loop.

She sat on her little sofa, blankets and pillows surrounding her like a fort while she slowly nibbled through all the chocolate from her stash, piece by piece through the night. Her hug timer going off, blue and red petals opening, soft purple glow and sudden chime shocking her out of her distorted reverie. She nearly fell from her little nest, a hysterical little laugh rising from her chocolate smeared, darkened lips while she slapped a hand over the little gizmo.

She needed to see King Peppy.

It took three tries to shut the hug chime off, each time slapping it harder, hysteria giving way to frustration a little more everytime it opened up again before it finally stayed quiet. She dressed as quickly as she could, tugging the dirty shirt off and stuffing it in the hamper before pulling on a fresh one from the wardrobe, for once not even lamenting the faded colours that Satin and Chenille had at one point dyed bright and beautiful for her before she raced away, sprinting through the village towards the main pod, searching for Peppy while everything turned calm, acceptance of her fate giving her a certain tranquility she'd never been able to achieve before. She stopped, tugging her hair out of her face while she waited for the pods door to open after knocking.

When Peppy opened she didn't wait for an invitation, merely shrugged unable to look him in the eyes while she stated "you'll never have to worry about me becoming a dark troll, I'm fading", one hand tugging the neck of the once bright blue shirt open to reveal the small patch of white on her chest. Her finger unhooked, hand falling to dangle limply at her side, shirt springing back into place before she began to stride away. She never saw the look on Peppy's face, the guilt in his eyes or the pained grimace across his lips. 

All she knew was that she needed more chocolate, and a hot shower because the cold in her chest was spreading.


End file.
